


He Winked

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Human Teen Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baby Liam, Bi Scott, DaddyScott, DaddyStiles, Everybody is human, Friends to Lovers, Gay Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Derek, Mixed feelings, Parenthood, Scott is confused and turned on a bit, Single Parent Scott, mention of Allison - Freeform, uncle stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is a single father who is raising his son with his best friend, Stiles. Everything is pretty much ordinary. Until one night it isn't and Scott starts to have mix feelings about his best friend. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Winked

Scott McCall woke up somewhere around two o’clock. It took him a while to figure out in his half still asleep state why he woke up in the first place.

He immediately checked the clock and rushed through the small hallway to a baby’s room. Distantly, he remembered that his best friend, Stiles Stilinski was asleep on the coach or maybe even went home.

He quietly opened the door only to freeze in track as he saw his already mentioned best friend holding his baby boy in his arms and gently rocking him from one side to another quietly saying.

‘What about that? Do you see the stars, Liam?’ he asked pointing at the little fluorescent stars that were glued to the ceiling and walls and lightly shinning in the timid light of the baby’s room.

The little two old also pointed at the wall and let out something similar to ‘stars’.

Stiles chuckled lovingly gazing at the little boy until he must have noticed a presence because he turned a bit. He saw Scott in the door way and smiled. He knew that for a while now Liam made a habit of waking up at two o’clock in the morning and being up for a few hours leaving a restless Scott to take care of him and then when the babysitter, Scott’s mum, came leaving like that to work.

It was the main reason why he purposely fell asleep on Scott’s couch and waited for baby to wake up and take him just before he would start crying and wake Scott up.

He pressed Liam’s head a bit to his neck so he wouldn’t see Scott and winked at his friend who more than anyone deserved a good night sleep.

Scott stared at his friend as if he noticed him for the first time in years until he seemingly realized that he was staring and with a quick nod turned around and rushed back to his room.

Stiles blinked confused but baby Liam made a sound demanding attention so the thought ‘why was Scott blushing’ was forgotten.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Scott met Stiles on a sunny day in the park. He didn’t remember it at all but his mum told him that he cried when she was taking him away from Stiles assuring him that he will be there tomorrow so they can play.

He figured it might be true. He only knew that Stiles was always there in his life like the one strong point to hold on to. They had been through a lot.

His asthma, Stiles’s ADHD, his parents’ divorce, Stiles mum’s death, Stiles’s heartbreak, his wife’s death.

It was so much to handle for a person. He couldn’t imagine what he would have done without Stiles at his side.

He knew Stiles forever. He was his best friend, his brother, a godfather to his son. There wasn’t a person he trusted more or lately cared for more than him with the exception of his Liam.

When he came to his room again he carefully lied down feeling that despite of Stiles’s kind gesture he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. Not when for the first time in his life his best friend made him…well he wasn’t even sure what he did.

It was a moment. Stiles looked at gave him that typical cocky-cute… _wait cute?! Okay, cocky cute smile\smirk which made him look actually quite handsome and winked at him holding his baby boy so close to him like he was his father too._

In that exact moment Scott for the first time since Allison, his wife, had died and in the first time since he knew Stiles felt well… _exited and embarrassed and weird and nice at the same time. And he didn’t like it. No! No way! He was Scott and his friend was Stiles. It was weird._

He looked at the ceiling.

When Stiles after finally letting go of Lydia Martin, his childhood crush, and Liam’s godmother, and Allison’s best friend, came out and told him he was attracted to Derek Hale he honestly didn’t know what to do.

If it wasn’t for Stiles’s completely terrified face he would probably freaked out himself and said something stupid which would have possible ruined their friendship. Luckily, Stiles face full of terror was enough for Scott to act like a good friend and support him with a bottle of Jack and a whole night of weird conversation. In the end it wasn’t all that terrible. Stiles had to swear about fifteen times that he didn’t find Scott attractive but other than that it was all the same.

Scott fell for Allison Argent a girl who moved in to Beacon Hills in the sophomore year. They all split up for the universities and all moved back together. He and Allison got married and had Liam. She passed away not even a full year after Liam was born. To say that he was a mess would be an understatement. He finally understood why Stiles’s dad went for the bottle after his mum had died.

Somewhere around that time Derek Hale who Stiles was dating had broken up with him so Scott and Liam were the only things on Stiles harmonogram day and night. Always there for the baby things that needed to be done or his personal feelings of loneliness.

It started annoying Scott a bit. He thought that maybe he didn’t trust him that he can take care of his own son. It took a while for him to realize that he was just as lonely and still a mess himself after Derek and didn’t want to be lonely well....alone.

_Yes, Derek._

Scott brushed his eyes. _Stiles was madly and crazy about the guy and he was still grieving after Allison and he… he didn’t even like Stiles in that way. Sure he was an amazing person and friend. He loved him but… but not like that. He didn’t find him attractive or anything. He was into girls all his life he was… into Allison._ Now, that he thought about it Allison was the only girl he ever was into… _He liked Cathy Peanch in the fourth grade but after she was once mean the Stiles he didn’t like her so much…_

_This was ridiculous he liked women. Women. Female with their soft bodies and lips and long hair and big eyes and…big brown eyes. Allison had brown eyes and Cathy… and Stiles._

He let out a long exhausting sighed. _Screw that. He was going to sleep and he didn’t care about any stupid thoughts that came to his mind in his still sleepy state over a stupid wink and a smile from his best friend for God’s sake._

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

He woke up a minute before his alarm clock was supposed to ring so he immediately turned it off and as quietly as possible he walked through the small hall toward the baby’s room only to find Stiles sleeping in the rocking chair with Liam in his arms.

It wasn’t the first time he found him like this. He himself had fall asleep many times there waking up feeling like crap feeling his whole body sore and aching.

He watched Stiles as his chest was rhythmically moving up and down especially fixing his eyes on his widely open mouth. He always slept like that.

When he was younger and he would woke up sooner than him he would take small objects and put them in his mouth laughing when he later woke up and found something inside. He stopped when he once accidentally swallowed a paper ball and almost choked on it.

Right now he suddenly couldn’t deny how disturbing his mouth was. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her.

He swallowed a bit and shook his head. _WTF?! What the hell was wrong with him?_

Scott moved closer and carefully tried to take Liam from his hands in order to put him into the crib for a few hours.

Stiles must have not been sleeping as hard as he assumed since he suddenly leaned forward and took Scott’s hand as he felt that Liam was being moved.

Scott’s heartbeat went wild from a second realizing he was literally millimeters from Stiles face whose breath was mixing with his own.

He licked his lips. _If he would move just a tiny bit closer he would actually press his lips against his…would they be soft?_

Stiles blinked chasing the sleep away and leaned back letting out a loud yawn.

‘S-sorry, I thought something was happening,’ he mumbled.

Scott immediately took Liam and straightened up, ‘Nope, I just wanted to put him into the crib. You know…’

‘Yeah, sure,’ he nodded and as Scott slightly flushed carried Liam to the crib.

Stiles got up and left the room, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was acting weird.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Later as his mum came to babysit, Stiles gave her a kiss and again winked at Scott before he left to get change to work, Scott felt even more off than before.

‘Is something the matter?’ asked his mum as he was standing in front of the door checking his pocket.

‘Yeah, sure. Everything’s fine. Even better. Why?’ he asked.

She raised her eye browns to which he sighed. Mothers always know best.

‘It’s just the lack of sleep that’s all.’

‘Uh-huh, how come? Didn’t Stiles take care of Liam tonight?’

‘He did but… I don’t even know. Just a lot on my mind I guess… Hey, uhm…’ he looked at the watch.

‘Quick question, did you ever start feeling differently about someone you know for a while and never felt like that before?’

‘That’s not a quick question,’ she crossed her arms.

‘Okay, never mind,’ he took the handle.

‘Wait. You mean that you woke up and suddenly felt like you saw someone for the first time? Like he over night became someone you can’t live without?’ she asked a small smile playing on her lips.

He knew what she was talking about and immediately frowned. _No, this wasn’t that. It couldn’t be. He just was alone for a long time and Stiles was here which was even worst. He was just using his friend. Well he didn’t do anything but it was just that. He needed a date. A female date!_

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

In a week of the most awkward moments of his life he managed to arrange a date with an owner of a dog that was brought to the Animal Clinic where he worked for a checkup.

The awkward moments were due the fact that he started noticing Stiles in a whole new light which was definitely not good.

When he came to the precinct to ask if he wanted to go for lunch since he kind of owned him for the previous night he witness him shirtless.

Stiles managed to spill some coffee on it.

Despite seeing him more than million times without a shirt he couldn’t again help the heartbeat, warmth in his body and bubbly feeling at his stomach like he was witness something forbidden and exciting and new. He had to apologize and leave the room leaving a very confused Stiles inside.

The moments continued as during the lunch he subconsciously leaned forward and brushed his cheek only when their skins touched realizing what had happened and ran to the restrooms.

He obviously was walking a bit further from him like he was afraid he would catch cold and found himself more than once staring at his lips or eyes for a not so appropriate time. Stiles clearly notice it to and every once in a while gave him the weirdest of looks because of it.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

‘So what did you have in mind?’ asked Scott a bit too euphorically, desperate to gain some normality into the whole situation.

He and Stiles went to look for a gift for his father.

‘I’m not sure. I was thinking about some records of his favorite band to have a collection but I’m worried it will draw bad memories of… mum.’

Scott’s face softened a bit and his mind calmed down. Stiles mum was always a sad topic to discuss. He remembered how much his friend use to cry when she passed away but also before when the symptoms of her illness started to show. Stiles never admitted it to anyone but Scott knew she scared him when it got really bad.

He put his hand on his friend shoulder.

Stiles turned around the devastated look on his face made Scott instantly pull him into a hug. Again he wasn’t thinking about it when he did it but he also wasn’t thinking about it while he was hugging him. They were just hugging. Close in each other’s arms. Warmth and safe.

For the first time in a week Scott didn’t feel awkward or weird. He felt like Scott who was holding Stiles.

He felt his hands on his back gently rubbing circles, his face buried into his neck, the smell of his after shower, the steadiness of his breathing and heartbeat.

It was nice and when they pulled apart there was peace.

They both smiled at each other and took a step back. That was when Scott noticed an old woman standing not far from them frowning.

Scott looked at Stiles who was looking at another record, ‘Hey, do you know her?’ he asked carefully nodding into her direction.

He took a not so suble look, ‘Nope, probably just doesn’t like bromance hugs.’

‘What?’

He rolled his eyes, ‘She’s homophobic.’

Scott was the one frowning now as he looked at the old woman. ‘You got to be kidding me.’

‘Dude, it’s not a bit deal let it go. Hey, let it goo,’ he started singing a bit but Scott continued.

‘You can’t tell me that you are okay with this!’

‘Believe me I’m not but what should I do? If someone is homophobic you can’t force them not to be. Just like you can’t force straight to be gay or the other way around.’

‘I’m gonna tell her something.’

‘Scott, chill. Let her be,’ he took his arm, ‘She’s probably just some cat lady anyway.’

Scott and the woman continued frowning at each other. Stiles sighed and turned him to look at him.

‘Scott,’ he smirked amused.

He watched him for a moment. He never realized what he had to be going through. Their school was pretty open-minded about all of this. They had gays even on the lacrosse team. It was no big deal. He couldn’t remember Stiles ever facing this kind of situation outside of school. At least not with him.

‘You’re right,’ he suddenly said putting his right hand on Stiles’s.

‘She can stick it.’

Stiles chuckled until Scott suddenly put his left hand on his cheek.

He blinked several times confused. He was being confused a lot today about Scott’s behavior. Very gently he started stroking his cheek with his thumb.

‘What are you-’

‘It’s just to piss her off,’ he said casually although he felt it wasn’t entirely true.

Stiles let out a hesitated breathe licking his lips, ‘Right, highlight of the day pissing off an old homophobic cat lady.’ He said it a sounding worried and annoyed.

Scott wondered if he was making him feel uncomfortable the same way he made him that night. He knew Stiles was always becoming more sarcastic and annoying when he was scared. It was a self-defense mechanism. If you insult people they don’t see you’re hurting.

He let go of his cheek their eyes still locked. He liked his eyes. They were big and brown and he was always sure despite of the occasional lies he was honest at heart. Or the lips. _God, did he always have such lips?_ He probably did but he just never noticed them.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

When he told Stiles about his date he was just smiling and asking typical questions like it wasn’t a big deal. His mum was giving him a bit of a skeptical look but she never said anything. She just knew. She was his mum.

Scott got ready. He didn’t really feel like going more like force himself into going.

He asked her so he had to come.

His mum left which left Stiles to take care of baby Liam. He was almost tempted to call Lydia but didn’t want to give away any suspicions to Stiles. He was a cop after all. He probably already knew something was up but just didn’t want to say anything and was giving him his own space.

He sighed. _He was a terrible friend. He was confused and he was acting weird and stupid. He didn’t want to go on a date but he didn’t want to tell Stiles what was going on with him. He didn’t want there to be anything going on with him. He wanted things to go back to the way they were and yet…_

He took a deep breath let it out and walked out of his room down the stairs to the living room.

‘Daddy! Daddy!’

He smiled as his son ran to him and picked him up.

The little boy laughed showing him a little stuffed wolf, ‘Daddy, looky-looky,’

‘Oh did uncle Stiles, again brought you another wolf?’ he asked frowning but still smiling at Stiles while he was talking to Liam.

‘That’s just because baby Liam has a thing for little wolves,’ said Stiles with his baby voice and cocky smile and took Liam from Scott’s hands.

‘That’s just because uncle Stiles is always giving him a new one,’ he mimicked Stiles’s voice but stopped frowning.

‘Seriously, you’ll bankrupt if you keep on buying him a new toy each week.’

‘Nah,’ he looked at Liam, ‘but if I do it will be totally worth it because you will have an awesome toy set, right buddy?’

‘Yes!’ shouted Liam probably not even knowing what he was talking about.

‘Give me a five!’ he raised his hand.

‘Okay, you two play nice I shouldn’t be long.’

‘No really take your time, man. You deserve some lady’s fun or you will go nuts. You already act like a lunatic.’

‘What do you mean by that?’ he asked quickly freaking out a bit.

Stiles didn’t say anything just looked at Liam.

Suddenly Scott felt the urge that something was terrible off. _He was missing something. Something that he should know about or talk about or just…Urgh! It was frustrating._

‘May-’ he started not even knowing what to say.

‘Mhm?’ Stiles looked up at him.

‘Maybe…I should stay in…,’ he looked away for a bit, ‘I don’t even want to go.’

Stiles frowned a bit, ‘Didn’t you ask her out?’

‘Y-yeah but…,’ he shook his head.

‘Never mind.’

‘Ooookay,’ said Stiles really slowly to point out that whatever it was it was not okay at all.

Scott sighed for the possibly thousandth time that day and leaned to Liam.

‘Okay, buddy. Daddy’s leaving but he will come home soon. You be good, okay?’ he gently kissed him on the forehead.

‘Kay,’ said Liam pointing the wolf to his dad, ‘Wolfy?’

‘Yeah, and wolfy be good too,’ he said looking all fake serious for Liam.

‘Ucle?’ he pointed at Stiles who chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

‘Should I be good too, daddy?’ he asked with his baby voice.

The fact that ‘daddy’ coming out in that voice made Scott a little bit excited because it was coming from Stiles was definitely a new level of perversity but he held himself together and ignored it for now.

‘You’re never good, uncle Stiles,’ he replied bit reached for his shoulder and squeezed it.

‘Thanks for… everything.’

He could have brushed it off with a chuckle like Scott was expecting him to but he nodded back with a serious expression on his face.

It left him puzzled and even more puzzled when Stiles finally spoke, ‘If… Look. You’re really not up for it then just stay here with us. We’ll cook and watch something or just play with Liam like every other night it’s no big deal. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.’

He looked at his phone. She was probably just starting to get ready.

‘I don’t know.’

‘Do you really want to go?’

‘No.’

‘Tell me what would be worst you not going or you going and acting like you didn’t want to be there?’

‘I don’t know.’

Stiles rolled his eyes.

‘Idiot.’

‘Stiles!’ he warned him nodding at Liam in his arms.

‘Here, let’s change tasks.’

He gave him Liam and took his phone before he could argue.

‘Wait, nothing douchy. She’s still the owner of my patient.’

‘Sure, nothing douchy,’ he winked at him with a misfits smirk and ran to the kitchen.

Terrified Scott went after him.

‘Hi, this is deputy Stiles Stilinki, I’m a friend of Scott McCall. He asked me to let you know that he won’t be able to make it. His baby boy doesn’t want him to leave so he can’t. Yeah, yeah, yeah rain check and all. He will let you know if he will be able okay, bye.’

He ended the call.

‘Me, and Liam will go play a bit with our wolves. You go change and cook us something eatable.’

He couldn’t help but felt revealed about not having to go out smiled as Stiles took Liam.

‘Okay but don’t be so bossy.’

‘I just saved you from a pointless date that you didn’t even want to go to I can sooo be bossy right now and you love it.’

Scott rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, love to hate.’

‘Still loooove,’ he sang.

DDDDDDDDD

 They were eating playing with Liam who forced them to play with his army of wolves. It was their usual evening. And Scott couldn’t be happier about it. Just when he knew for sure that there was no date he could breathe again. He really didn’t want to go. During dinner Stiles pointed out that it might have been because he was still grieving after Allison to which Scott hit back that he wasn’t dating because of Derek’s leaving.

Stiles immediately changed the topic which was good because Scott felt off but not because he might still love Allison. _He would always love her as his first love but the thought that Stiles might still love Derek made him uneasy._ It was stupid really _. Just like he, Stiles had also a right to love Derek forever like his first love but he sometimes thought that he was more hung up on him than he was on Allison._ There was a difference. _Derek had left he could come back. Allison couldn’t._

After he returned to the living room from putting Liam to bed he found Stiles cleaning up a bit.

‘Hey, do you…Do you think that Allison and Derek are somehow stopping us from dating other people,’ he scratched his neck.

‘From falling in love and stuff?’

Stiles looked at him and sat down on the couch, ‘Maybe… not. Actually I don’t. People should have a love like that. A first one that was well sooo strong.’

‘And devastating.’

He chuckled, ‘That too.’

He sat down next to him.

‘But it’s not just that I want to actually feel something I guess. A connection. I mean I see a man and I think he is attractive and all but I want more. I want to know that he likes the things that I do…No, not even that I want to know that I care for him so much I would never let anything happen to him. I want him to be… my friend firstly and then my lover. Neither of us was that with Derek or Allison we were immediately a thing before we were friends. I think that came later. Do you get me?’

Scott was staring with his friend mouth opened before he swallowed millions thought running through his head. ‘Yeah, buddy. I think I do. You want it to be slower. No rush. You want it to come…naturally.’

Stiles gave him a long observant look as if he was waiting for something before he suddenly stood up, ‘I think I will go home. Get some sleep. I can come tomorrow I will have an evening shift the whole week so I will wake up to Liam.’

Scott stood up too, ‘You don’t have to honestly. It’s not your-’

‘Don’t finish that.’

Stiles stopped him before he smiled. ‘It is.’

They both went for the door. It was awkward to say the least. Everything for the past few days has been awkward except for this evening. This was normality. Him, Stiles and Liam eating dinner talking about their days playing with Liam and then putting him to bed before they would go too or watch a movie or something. This was their normal.

They stopped at the door.

‘Thanks for-’ Scott didn’t finish as Stiles not so casually licked his lips looking at him.

In a heartbeat which didn’t leave Scott much time to figure out what was happening until it was, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to his cheek.

‘Good night, Scott,’ Stiles said his face unreadable.

He opened the door probably to run out when he felt Scott taking a hold of his sleeve and stopping him.

It was almost comic how he licked his lips mimicking his movements and leaning toward him kissing him a bit clumsily right on the corner of his lips. He held his breath knowing that they crossed the line. Knowing that right now basically anything could happen. _He might have misunderstood it._

It could have been just a simply friendly kiss. Just because he felt like wanted… no, needed more of Stiles’s lips on his skin didn’t mean that his friend felt the same way. The moment which couldn’t be more than three second felt like the longest moment in Scott McCall’s life.

It wasn’t until their eyes met. Like a last stroll revealing the true desire locked inside.

When Stiles finally leaned toward him he let out a long relieved breath that caused Stiles to chuckle a bit nervously right before he pressed his soft lips on his a smile playing there.

Scott didn’t give him time to more away. He quickly put his hands on his neck and cheek to keep him in place as he deepened the kiss waiting for Stiles to part them. Once he did he slowly started sliding his tongue inside. There was no pressure no urgency or need. It was very calm and steady. He couldn’t imagine anything about kissing to be like this but he had to say. There was something unbelievably even more sensual about how almost soundly their tongues were brushing, how his hands were caressing Stiles’s skin or how his hands were slowly coming to his chest and teasingly higher all in a very slow way.

It took for ever and yet not long enough until they eventually broke apart for air breathing heavily like they had been running a mile.

‘I-I sooo knew there was something going on,’ said Stiles breathlessly.

Scott chuckled shaking his head that was spinning, ‘Shut up.’

Their eyes were straight at each other again with their breathing not even close to normal they smirked at each other and leaned toward again both smiling.

**The End**


End file.
